David Dunn
David Dunn is a main protagonist of Unbreakable, a stadium security guard who is the sole survivor of a Amtrak train wreck and is also secretly a superhero active for more then 15 years.Unbreakable Split Biography Early Life Born and raised in Philadelphia, David was an unusually strong and physically gifted child, his only problem being inability to swim. That nearly cost him his life in a swimming pool incident in his school years, where he nearly drowned and spent some time in the hospital with pneumonia. College In the college David was a promising football player, but his career in that field was shattered when he was allegedly injured in the car crash. In fact David was not injured in the accident, but faked the injury to be with his then-wife Audrey Inverso, also involved in the crash. To save Audrey from a car wreck David ripped the car door with ease, first demonstrating his exceptional physical powers. Security Guard In the 1990's David fathered Joseph Dunn with Audrey and worked as security guard in Franklin Field stadium at the University of Pennsylvania, subconsciously feeling the need to guard people. At some point he decided that this job does not provide substantial financial backing for his family (for which he was feeling some wihdrawl) so he decided to apply for a similar job in New York. Amtrak incident In 2000 David was returning from his job audition in New York on the train. After a unsuccessful flirtation with a sports recruiter Kelly he noticed something wrong with the train's movement moments before it crashed. David turned out to be one of the two survivors of the crash, although another survivor, a woman, died moments after he woke up to know that. Questioning His Life After attending a funeral service for another train wreck victims, David found a letter on his car windshield, printed on Limited Edition shop marked paper which asked him how many days of his life he was sick. Unable to provide the answer, David asked his job superiors about that which led to payment increase as it turned out he never had a sick day in quite a few years. Contacting Limited Edition owner Elijah Price, a man with Osteogenesis imperfecta, David became aware that Price's theory was that David might be a person with superpowers. Further visiting Dunn at his workplace, Price discovered that David is able to "see" dangerous people through, which he confirmed by following a person David said has a gun and discovering that the person was indeed armed with a gun Dunn described. While David and Audrey Dunn met Elijah's theories with severe skepticism, young Joseph was sure that his father is indeed a superhero after helping him to weightlift and discovering that he has seemingly no limit in lifting weights. Trying to prove Elijah's theory, Joseph took his father's gun and tried to shoot him, but David and Audrey talked him out of it. At about the same time Elijah Price discovered that water might be David's specific weakness. After a reconcilement date with Audrey, David decided to visit the wrecked train car which triggered his memories of a car accident. Now believing that he is really a superpowered being, David reached Elijah Price and asked for an advice how to use his powers. Becoming a "Hero" After Price's advice, David visited the train station to detect the wrong-doers via his psychic powers. After dismissing going after a shoplifter, Frat Party Boy and an abusing mother, he chose a serial killer, who held a whole family hostage. After freeing a girl and a boy siblings, David was attacked by the killer, who had thrown him into a swimming pool, using Dunn's weakness. Saved by the children, David was able to exit the pool and used his superpowers to choke the man to his death. He then freed their mother, who died of injuries.Unbreakable First Morning of New Life The next morning David, for the first time in years was not having "sadness" when he woke up. Silently giving Joseph the newspaper with an article on his heroic deed, he decided to visit an exhibition in Limited Edition. There, shaking hands with Elijah for a very first time, David became aware that Price staged at least three major catastrophes, including the Amtrak crash, killing 513 people in process. Proclaiming himself an archenemy of David's Elijah said that he always suspected that's what his place in life will be due to his childhood nickname Mr. Glass. David let the authorities to Limited Edition, which resulted in Price's arrest and incarceration in mental institution. Having Lunch 15 Years Later In 2015, while having a lunch in the diner, David stumbled upon the news report of Kevin Wendell Crumb, nicknamed "The Horde" due to his split personality, being at large. After some woman in the diner pointed how similar the news report was to "a guy in the wheelchair 15 years ago" being nicknamed as well, David reminded her that the nickname was "Mr. Glass" understanding that he has a new enemy to fight. Appearances *''Unbreakable'' (2000) *''Split'' (2016) (uncredited cameo) Powers and abilities Powers *'Superhuman Invulnerability:' David is exceptionally invulnerable, able to survive a car crash and a train wreck with minimal injuries. **'Superhuman Bone Density:' David's bones are unable to break. **'Superhuman Healing:' David is able to heal his wounds easily. **'Superhuman Immunity:' David is largely immune to common viruses and diseases. *'Superhuman Strength:' David is inhumanly strong, being able to lift 500 pounds with relative ease and possibly more.Unbreakable (deleted scene) *'Psychometry:' David has limited psychometric powers, which make him able to sense person's crimes and level of danger by physical or visual contact. Abilities *'Security Guard:' David is a professional and very experienced security guard. *'Gun Discipline:' David owns a revolver which he knows how to use. Weaknesses *'Water:' Due to his bone density, David is unable to swim and therefore drowns in the water easily, being able to catch pneumonia. *'Memory Block:' David psychologically prevented himself from using the powers by blocking the memories and altering them subconsciously. *'Depression:' David is prone to be depressed over his inability to help some people. While he was temporarily able to get better after his first foray into heroism, it is implied that the fact that Mr. Glass killed 513 people because of him still gets him overwhelmingly depressed. Equipment *'Poncho:' In his heroic acts David wears a rain poncho with "Security" written on it, originally part of his security guard uniform. *'Revolver:' David has a revolver. Trivia *David's color scheme is green. *David collects newspaper clippings of the articles which mentioned him to any extent. *The name of actor Davis Duffield, who had portrayed David Dunn in his twenties is not only alliterative (as Dunn's name) but begins with the same letter "D". External Links *Wikipedia *IMDb References Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Superpowered Category:Unbreakable characters Category:Dunn family Category:Philadelphia residents Category:Security guards Category:Football players